


Change your mind

by SilvermistTheAngstlord



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistTheAngstlord/pseuds/SilvermistTheAngstlord
Summary: “At least you’re not alone,” Makoto weakly smiled. Leon looked over at him.“Yeah,” He managed to say back.“And...if I have to die, there’s no one I’d rather be beside.”
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> While talking to a friend about Danganronpa, she told me about how in the stage play, Taka DIES IN CHAPTER 2 WITH MONDO BECAUSE IN THE STAGE PLAY IF YOU VOTE FOR SOMEONE OTHER THAN THE BLACKENED YOURE ALSO EXECUTED.
> 
> So my horrible brain had the idea to have my otp do the same thing because apparently I like pain! Everly this is for you :)
> 
> I'm honestly surprised this is the first time I'm writing Leonaegi I love them so much.

"You were all CORRECT!" Monokuma cheered. "The one who killed Sayaka Maizono was indeed the Ultimate Baseball star: Leon Kuwata!" 

The class' gazes were fixed on the convicted, showing varying emotions. Sympathy, pity, anger and sorrow mixed together in a thick mist spreading around the trial grounds, enveloping all of it in shocked silence. It was so quiet Makoto could hear his own heartbeat.

His eyes were focused on Leon, who stared blankly at all of them. Tears were appearing in the corners of his eyes and Makoto could see the fear and pure despair in the red haired teen's eyes. Makoto watched as his classmate's lips trembled, his mouth opening and closing slightly in an attempt to form words, yet ultimately failing and remaining silent.

"But that's not all!" Monokuma cut through the mist, destroying the silent atmosphere that had swallowed the room. The Ultimates turned to the self proclaimed principle, a feeling of dread forming in them. Even though nobody could choke out any words, their questioning gazes were enough to understand the thought echoing in all their heads. The question every student was asking themselves. "What more is going to go wrong?"

Monokuma gestured to a black screen, that suddenly flickered to life, emanating a blue glow that casted an eery light over the students. The Ultimates watched with baited breath as images of every student appeared, each one with a number under them. Most of the students had a perfect 0 under them, with the exception of two.

Leon Kuwata, with 12 votes,

And Makoto Naegi, with 1 vote under his picture. 

Makoto stared at the screen, seeming hundreds of times bigger as it loomed over him, casting a light which almost blinded him. He already knew the result. He knew this would happen. And yet seeing it with his own eyes, only then the reality of what he had done settled over him. His fingers gripped the wood of his podium enough to send sharp bolts of pain through his fingertips. Yet Makoto didn't even acknowledge the pain in his hands.

All heads turned to the short brunette, who's gaze had dropped to the floor, as he was avoiding eye contact with his peers.

"Naegi-chi? Why does..." Hagakure had began, being cut off by the robotic bear's laugh. 

"Puhuhuhu! You won't believe this, but Naegi actually voted for himself!" Monokuma laughed, which was a sound that every student would be haunted by for the rest of their lives.

"That can't be!" Ishimaru argued. "You said if someone doesn't vote for the blackened they too will die! There's no way Naegi would do that! I refuse to believe one of my peers would do such a thing! Nobody here WANTS to die!" He insisted.

"No, I'm being completely serious!" Monokuma said. "Naegi did vote for himself, promise!" Monokuma pretended to cross his heart. At least, where his heart would be if he had one.

"Why would Naegi even do such a thing? It's completely illogical." Byakuya stated, keeping on his apathetic mask.

"Well, why do we not just ask him?" Celeste offered. The rest of the class turned their gazes to him, each one felt like daggers stabbing him, prodding him and demanding an answer.

Makoto opened his mouth, before closing it again. He... he didn't know. He didn't understand why. What had caused him to sacrifice everything for a person he had only known for a few days? What was he doing? 

Makoto gripped the podium even tighter, trying to calm himself down, trying to ignore the pain swelling in his chest, the dread and fear rippling throughout his body. The realization he was going to die was settling in, and Makoto couldn't even understand why.

And yet.. a part of him didn't regret it. Some deep suppressed part of him thought that this was the right thing. That this was how it had to be. That letting Leon die alone was wrong.

His jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a sudden force slamming into him and fists grabbing his jacket. Makoto looked up at Leon, tears streaming down the red haired teen's face. The pair's eyes made contact, and Makoto tried his best to keep his own tears from spilling. 

"...why?" Leon whispered. "WHY WOULD YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME?" His quiet voice suddenly turned into a yell of anger and anguish, startling Makoto. Leon released his grip on Makoto's jacket, stepping back and burying his face in his palms. Makoto watched with sympathy and sadness as Leon muttered incoherent sentences, panic flowing through his body like a raging river, dragging him down with a powerful current.

Naegi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, enveloping him in a hug. Leon took a surprised step back, but Makoto didn't release his grip. His fists scooped up handfuls of Leon's jacket, clutching it tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry.." Leon whispered, his voice shaky. He whimpered, returning the hug. "P-please... I'm so sorry..." 

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Makoto said in the most reassuring way he could muster, burying his face in Leon's chest. 

"Puhuhuhu! What a touching moment!" Monokuma laughed. "Such a shame it has to be ruined, because guess what...?" Monokuma didn't wait for any student to try and guess, continuing immediately. 

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

At least a dozen spears emerged from the ground, ripping into their targets before anyone in the room could move. 

Makoto let out a gurgled cry, as a metallic taste filled his mouth. Blood.

Sharp pain pulsed from every point of his body, burning into his very being. His fists tightened, grabbing handfuls of Leon's jacket. The taller teen stared down at him, horror and fear in both his and Naegi's eyes. White spots danced around his vision, threatening to fill it completely, leaving Makoto in the harsh brightness. His vision began to blur as more and more blood pooled from his wounds, staining everything around him.

Flashes of moments he'd never seen before flashed in his head, sounds so alien and yet so familiar ringing in his ears.

And he remembered.

He remembered the the feel of the other teen's hand as it grabbed his own.

He remembered staying up till ungodly hours of the night watching movies together, falling asleep leaning against eachother. 

He remembered talking for hours about anything that came to mind, just to hear the other's voice.

He remembered their dumb jokes, that never failed to make the other smile.

He remembered the laughing, forehead kisses, comforting hugs and promises to always stay by one another.

He remembered everything.

As the world faded into white, Makoto didn’t feel dread or fear. It was something else, something entirely different. 

He felt peace.

Makoto stared out one of the few windows at Hope's Peak that had not yet been covered with thick iron plates. The dark red light of the once blue sky shone into the school halls, that had used to be full of chattering students, walking back and forth to different classes.

Makoto had never imagined being in the apocalypse. He never imagined not knowing where his parents or Komaru were. He never imagined having to lock himself inside his school, to protect himself from the destruction outside. He closed his eyes, unable to keep staring at the outside world.

Slow footsteps caused him to move again, turning to the source of the sound. A smile crawled up onto Makoto's face at the sight of his boyfriend. 

Leon joined his side, staring at the outside world they were going to lock themselves away from. Their fingers intertwined, and Makoto leaned against the taller teen. 

"How long have you been here?" Leon asked. Makoto shrugged as a response. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, staring at the ruins and wreckage outside.

“Leon.. are you scared?” Makoto whispered, looking up at him.

“It’d be a lie to say I’m not afraid. I never thought I'd look death in the eyes like this. I don’t think the pain scares me.” The red head paused, eyes watering slightly. “But...but what I’m afraid of is what comes next. Is there something else? Is there a future after death?”

“At least you’re not alone,” Makoto weakly smiled. Leon looked over at him. 

“Yeah,” He managed to say back.

“And...if I have to die, there’s no one I’d rather be beside.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys.
> 
> Also to clear things up, the last scene is a flashback of Makoto and Leon while the students were sealing themselves inside the school!
> 
> Big thanks to Hurri for helping me out A TON with this and beta reading it! Go check out their works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal


End file.
